Nobody has to know
by the smallest comma
Summary: "When Will Shuester decided that Brittney 2.0 was enough to get the blonde out of her funk, but had called in the unknown brother of a student not even in glee club he decided to take matters into his own hands." Bradtana broship because of reasons. Oneshot


He didn't speak much to the Glee kids or their teacher. He didn't speak much at all to be honest, but it wasn't out of inability, more so out of choice. He just didn't find anyone he found had anything _interesting _or even _worth_ talking about.

Until Santana Lopez had come around.

She had intrigued him from the beginning, but it wasn't until her junior year when he had come into the choir room to find her curled up in a ball against the wall crying.

They hadn't spoken then, but she didn't leave either, and he had sat down at his piano and begun playing a tune that elicited a laugh from the Latina. She didn't say anything when she left, but she gave him a small smile and a brief wave and Brad took it.

When she had come to him later that year and asked him to play "Songbird" for her because she wanted to sing it to Brittany, but not infront of Glee Club because she wan't ready to make that "public announcement" he had agreed. They had talked some during the few times they practiced, and Brad soon learned there was a side to Santana reserved for certain people, and he felt honoured he was one of those.

When Finn had outed Santana in her Senior year, Brad couldn't help the anger he felt, especially since he had found out when Santana had run into him as he was entering the building.

He had held her then, on the doorstep of the school, while she cried and shook and gasped for air, grasping the material of his shirt. He didn't ask what was wrong straight away, understanding she wouldn't speak until she was ready.

When her shudders ceased and she sat up, breathing deeply and wiping her cheeks, their eyes met and she whispered, "Everyone knows," and he knew immediately what had happened.

"Who?"

A pause, "Finn,"

Brad rolled his eyes, "what's going to happen?"

"There's a campaign video, it's going to out me to Ohio,"

Brad pulled her in for another hug and whispered in her ear that if she needed anything he was there. She nodded and thanked him with a smile, before saying he was going home.

That was the moment they became rather close, and he thought of her as more than just a student at the school, more of a friend, or daughter. He became protective of her, and by associated Brittany. That was why when Will Shuester decided that Brittney 2.0 was enough to get the blonde out of her funk, but had called in the unknown brother of a student not even in glee club he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Their first meeting had been interesting. They met at the Lima Bean, and he filled Santana in on what had been happening. She wasn't happy.

"_I should have talked to her more. I knew this would happen,"_

"_It's not your fault,"_

"_But it is. I could see it. I could see she wasn't happy. I'm going to call Sue. Britt needs the Cheerios. It's who she is!"_

"_She needs a friend as well,"_

"_I'll talk to Sam."_

They agreed to meet regularly after that. Santana would get some time away from school and they'd get together somewhere. Brittany needed people looking out for her, even if she didn't know it was happening.

So as he walked into the choir room, couldn't help but smile to see the figure at his piano, tinkering away at the keys.

"Hi"

She simultaneously jumped and turned to look at him, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi,"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to give me a hug?"

Santana laughed, but moved to embrace him in a warm hug. He laughed and held her out at arms length, looking over her. "You've grow up,"

"It hasn't been that long,"

"You look more mature,"

"You look grey,"

"Glee Club does that too me,"

"Is it that bad?"

"Shue has no control over anything,"

"Oh god,"

They both laughed, and Santana took his hand, leading him to sit on the unoccupied seats that usually housed the Glee Club.

"It's odd seeing the room from this perspective," Brad noted. "My piano looks lonely...thanks by the way, for not allowing Brittany to talk you into having sex on it."

Santana laughed again, "It was hard, but I didn't think you'd appreciate it, so I persevered"

"It's seen too much already."

The silence that followed was both comfortable and tense. "How is she?"

Bad liked his lips, "Better. Sam's been looking after her, but...she misses you,"

Santana nodded slowly, "Sam's a good guy,"

"He is,"

"Where is she now?"

"Algebra,"

"She doing okay?"

"Shue and that red-haired chick are tutoring her after school. As far as I can tell her grades have improved slightly, but not a lot. You heard about what happened with the Cheerios, yeah?"

"Yeah, Britt told me, an angry phone-call to Sue with a lot of convincing fixed that up,"

"I knew you had something to do with that,"

"I have my ways,"

"That you do,"

"How are you at math?"

Brad tilted his head thoughtfully, a smile playing on his lips, "I do alright...why?"

Santana raised her eyebrows, "Shue sucks, and I want Britt to graduate,"

"Alright..." Brad laughed, "I'll talk to her,"

Santana nodded, "You'll call me if anything changes, yeah?"

"Of course,"

"I'll see you in a few weeks? I'll let you know when I can get time away."

"I'll be here,"

The both stood up, and engulfed the other in a hug.

"Thank you," Santana whispered.

"You don't need to thank me," Brad whispered back, placing a hand on her head and stroking her hair, "Just...do well, okay? She'll be alright."

Santana nodded, and pulled away. She smiled, and wipes a tear from her face. With a nod she turned and walked out of the choir room.

Brad watched her go before wiping a tear from his own cheek.

As he walked to sit at his piano, and began looking over the sheet music for that day's glee club meeting, he couldn't help but look forward to seeing Santana again.

Nobody knew about their meetings, but he liked it that way. That girl was going places, and he couldn't help but smile at the thought that in a few years, he'd probably be getting a wedding invitation.


End file.
